


Artwork - Alone

by brynna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, House MD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynna/pseuds/brynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House lays awake while Wilson leaves instead of spending the night. Overall, the story was upbeat but this part was poignant and wouldn't leave until I had it rendered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's How Strong My Love Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62787) by [piscesmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscesmoon/pseuds/piscesmoon). 



[](http://community.livejournal.com/house_bigbang/32293.html)

  


by [](http://brynnamorgan.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynnamorgan**](http://brynnamorgan.livejournal.com/)


End file.
